Light A Way
by Mental1Patient
Summary: Light a way towards love and friendship. Gabriella and Troy are best friends. Who secretly LOVE each other. What will happen?
1. A Horrible Beginning?

**Light A Way.**

**A/N: Hi! This is my 'second' FF, But my first didn't go very well... I'm hoping this one goes better. I know this is a little bit cliche... But i'm going to try to make it as original as possible. Troyella! :D Chadpay, Ryelsi, Zeke/Taylor. (Not very common pairs *Except troyella*... but I enjoy writing and reading about them.)**

* * *

><p>"Gabriella Elizabeth Juanita Maria Montez! Despierta en este instante y prepararse para la escuela o vas a llegar tarde!" (<strong>Wake up this instant and get ready for school or your going to be late!<strong>)

The Hispanic beauty sat up and groaned, still half asleep. It was her first day of sophmore year at East High. She soon realized that she had to hurry up to make it in time to go next door and ask her best friend if he needed a ride. She made her way, rather quickly, to her bathroom with extra clothes and undergarments at hand.

15 Minutes later she made her way down the stairs wearing her light blue jeggings, a graphic tee with a black and white peace sign on it, her black calf-length boots, and her tan leather jacket. She knew that because of the fall season, it would be chilly in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Gabriella made her way to the kitchen to find the blue-eyed boy she was thinking about standing in the room, conversing with her 'mami.'

He was handsome. No he was more than that, He was downright gorgeous. He was her best friend, but she couldn't deny her hidden feelings for him. He has been making her heart skip a beat since they first met, in kindergarten. She studied him carefully taking in his appearance. He was wearing a white Hanes tee, Dark loose fitting jeans, a leather jacket as well, and his black and white low-top converse. (17 Again-type clothing)

"Oh, Good Morning_ Mija_. Finally got up, I see. Ready for your first day of Sophomore year, _cariña_?"

Gabriella subtly rolled her eyes, but replied, "Si mami." She turned her head to Troy who was standing there watching the two Montez ladies converse, with an amused look on his face. "And _Buenos Dias _to you Troy." She giggled softly as she passed him to get some cereal and milk.

"Oh, _Buenos Dias, _Indeed, Ella. We are about to embark on a journey to Sophomore year!"

"Was there a Star Wars Marathon on again?" She asked with a full mouth of cereal.

"Maybe... But did you know it's not lady-like to talk with your mouth full?" He said cheekily. Gabriella looked over and she swore her heart melted.

"Yeah, Yeah. Anyways, We gotta get to school! Bye Mami!" She put away her dirty dish in a rush, ran over to her mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek, grabbed her messenger bag/backpack from the bottom of the steps, and ran over to Troy grabbed his hand and ran out the door.

"Adios Mija!" Shouted Maria Montez. "Ah, They grow up so fast."

* * *

><p>After the 5 minute ride in Gabriella's green and white VW van(Think 'That 70's Show van) they were at the front of the school. They had gotten there about 30 minutes early so, they would be able to find their gang and compare schedules. They stood at Gabriella's locker, Troy's conveniently beside it, with some convincing to Coach Bolton involved.<p>

"So, Ella, We're going to the park for some ice cream after school, right?" Troy asked. The park had a new ice cream stand near it, and Troy and Gabriella had been talking about going there.

"Duh, T-bear. When have I ever said no to ice cream?" She replied, Using the old nickname she made up for him in fourth grade. Troy mock-pouted.

"Your not going for the handsome, charming company your going to have?"

"Oh, Taylor Lautner is coming?" she joked.

"Ha-ha, very funny. No, Your bestest friend in the whole wide world is coming."

"Taylor?" She asked, still wanting to tease.

"Nope."

"Chad?"

"Nah, pretty sure Chad isn't as awesome as the guy standing in front of you." He replied, not impressed by her teasing.

"So, Zeke?" She asked, knowing he was going to be surprised.

"Huh? Zeke isn't here Gabrie-" He was cut off by..

"Yo, Troy!" "Hi Gabriella!" Two voice suddenly came from behind him. There stood Zeke and Taylor. The couple that had been together since 7th grade. They thought the would give it a shot, since they clicked instantly, and found out the had a lot of common interests. They both loved to bake, and they both loved math, and Taylor liked that he wasn't as obsessed with basketball as people think. Since then, they had been madly in love, barely fighting throughout the years.

Troy turned around and surely enough, There was Zeke and Taylor making their way to him and Gabriella, joined by the hands.

"Oh, Hey Zeke, Good morning Taylor. Schedules?" Troy and Gabriella said in unison, Then looked at each other with a smile.

"How the..." Started Zeke. Then Taylor ended it with a, "Heck did you guys do that?" While simultaneously giving Gabriella her schedule and Troy, Zeke's.

"We have no idea." Again a unison response from the sheepish Troy and Gabriella, The latter starting to laugh while checking Taylor's schedule and comparing to her own.

"Five classes out of eight. Not bad. Your taking way too many AP classes to match my schedule. Oh, and we have lunch." Gabriella observed.

Troy then says, "Same here Zeke, We have lunch, but we only have 4 classes together. At least one of them is gym."

"Well how many classes do you and Gabs have together?" Zeke asks with a knowing grin, Then cuts of Troy by adding "Oh, Wait, You guys have had the same classes since kindergarten, Still the same, huh?"

"Yeah, My dad set it up. he knows that Ella would rejoice in having the same classes as me." Troy replied.

"Oh, No. Actually I would rather stay as far away from you as possible." Gabriella cut in, sarcastically.

"More jokes? Really Ella?" Troy added.

"Ehh... Yeah I guess. But we gotta get to Homeroom, We'll probably meet Chad, Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsi there."

* * *

><p>The end of school came soon, but for two teenagers, not soon enough. Troy and Gabriella rushed out of their last class, Math. Gabriella got out before Troy, Being efficient in cleaning up before the end of class. Troy was looking around for that one person, when Lindsey, The school slut, comes up to him. <em>(Played by Britney Snow)<em>

"Heeeey Troysie." Lindsey said flirtatiously. She held out the 'Hey' like it had 6 syllables. Troy was oblivious though, still looking around.

"Hey, i guess."

"Sooooo, I was wondering... If you wanted to hang out with _moi _Friday night. My parents are out of town that day, I know it's only Monday but if you said yes, I'd have something to look forward to." She grinned, mischievously, obviously suggesting a particular activity that most teenage boys would jump at the chance for.

"Uhh.. I'm kinda busy" Troy stated, looking at her for the first time. She had long blond hair, And was wearing a skimpy low-cut lavender dress that went so high on her thigh, you would think it was a shirt. With her black stilettos, which Troy didn't understand why she wore to school, She stomped her foot hard and whined,

"Ughh! Have you noticed you never have time for anyone else except you precious little Gabriella. If you wanna get some, You should start making time. If you change your mind, Call me." She proceded to write 7 of her phone numbers on his hand in black marker. The with a huff, she turned on her heel and strutted away.

"Raaaandom. She wanted to have _sex_ with_ me_?" He added emphasis on 'sex' and 'me' , like he was still trying to process it. Then he simply shrugged and turned around just in time to see a glimpse of brown curly hair running past him.

"Ella? Oh my gosh! ELLA!" He ran towards the fallen figure. She weakly turned around, so she was on her back, looking at Troy running towards her, then kneeling next to her.

"Yes?" She spat out the word, meekly and quietly, her sobs keeping her from saying much.

"Ella, What happened?" He had such a comforting voice, she found herself telling herself she was an idiot in her mind for letting fresh new tears fall from her eye, streaking black lines across her cheek. "Why are you crying?" He cooed, after wiping each tear. He loathed when she cried, It made him feel horrible knowing he wasn't there to protect her from whatever made her cry.

"N-nothing. N-nothing's wrong t-t-t-bear." She said with a frown, She always frowned when she lied and she stuttered when it was towards Troy. Troy frowned as well, knowing what she was doing. He gasped when she turned, Left profile towards him, one part of her he hadn't seen. A glowing red hand print lay on her cheek. It looked recent, apparently being so.

"Ella, You know after 15 years, you still cannot lie to me. Look at me!" He spat out the last part, frustrated that she wouldn't tell him anything, let alone look into his eyes to get the truth.

"We can't hang out this weekend. Lindsey offered you something you shouldn't refuse, if you wanted it." She said it in a monotone voice, asif she was a computer, reading a script.

"What? Gabriella," He turned her head using two fingers. "If I wanted_ that_, I would have said yes. But, I would much rather keep our tradition of Friday night movie-sleepover thing."

"But, I can't deprive you of what she can give you. Look, Let's just get to my house to do homework." She said, sadly. She stood up, away from the warmth of his arms, and started towards her car. He nodded and went after her, then they went on their way to the Montez house, Troy thinking about how to get Gabriella to spill the real deal, and Gabriella contemplating on telling Troy what Lindsey did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked! :D**

**Carolina.**


	2. Kids ch2

**Light A Way**

_'Control Yourself, Take only what you need from it,_

_A family of trees wanting to be haunted.' _

_-Kids, MGMT._

Chapter 2; At Gabriella's house...

"N-no T-troy, N-nothing's w-wrong." Gabriella and Troy had gotten to her house a few minutes ago to find that Gabriella's mom had to work late today and she wouldn't be home for dinner. She left a note saying Gabriella should either order take-out or just cook for both Troy and herself, since even her mom knew that Troy would be staying until he was sure that Gabriella was safe and sound.

Troy was getting downright irritated with Gabriella. She kept lying about what happened. This was supposed to be a good day, right? First day of their Sophmore year! But they day went sort of downhill from the moment Lindsey came over to him.

"Gabriella, I know your lying. Just tell me who hit you!" He yelled, not really meaning to. He suddenly had a feeling of guilt wash over him as he looked over to Gabriella. She cowered in fear, looking up to him with those big brown doe eyes.

"W-what i-if I h-hit myself?" She stuttered, indicating she was lying. Troy frowned instantly remembering the phase she went through in middle school.

"No, Gabriella. Not any of this emo nonsense again! You remember middle school?"

_Flashback..._

_13 Year old Troy walked around the East middle school hallways on the Monday starting his 2nd week as and 7th grader. He was in search of Gabriella Montez, AKA His best friend since forever. But then, He saw her._

_She was walking through the big red doors, covered in head-to-toe black. A black 'Alesana' shirt, black ripped skinny jeans, black combat boots and a black beanie. She had on her earbuds,and Troy could swear he could hear 'Down With The Sickness by Disturbed' playing all the way from the other side of the hallway. In addition, she had rimmed her beautiful chocolate brown eyes in midnight black eyeliner. In middle school, Gabriella needed glasses, so she had on a pair of black converse glasses. She slowly made her way over to him. _

_"Greetings, Troy Bolton. Have you had a good morning so far?" She asked, being slightly sarcastic, slightly monotonic._

_"Uhhh... What's with you?" Being very blunt in his early years of age, he got right to the point. She slightly frowned then went right back to that sardonic smirk._

_"Whatever do you mean?" Sardonic grin, mocking Troy._

_His voice lowered to a whisper, "Why are you dressed like an emo?" He looked around, Then looked back at her, and she had a blank expression on her face, Staring into his eyes. GASP. That's all you heard from Troy Bolton before he took her wrist and lifted up her long-sleeves. He eyed the deep gashes on her arms, already beginning to take a scar form._

_"Why? Why would you do this to yourself, to me?" It suddenly clicked. She had told him a few weeks ago her father was diagnosed with Cancer._

_"Your dad?" He asked solemnly, even though he already knew the answer. He opened his arms wide to her before she ran into them and put her head in the crook of his neck, AKA: Her favorite place in the whole world, and started sobbing. Black streak marks made their way down Gabriella's face onto Troy's neck, eventually down to his dark blue sweater. _

_"H-he was-s-s t-told h-he only h-had 3 m-more months, Troy! W-what am I g-going to do without h-him?" She started shaking her head, as a fresh new batch of tears appeared._

_"I know what your not going to do, and that's cut yourself. Gabriella, Pinky swear to me that you won't do this ever again." Pinky swears in thier friendship were considered the ultimate pact, something never to be broken._

_"O-o-okayy... I p-pinky sweaaaar..." She cried and cried until he told her they better go tell thier teacher they needed to call her mom._

_Flashback Over.._

Gabriella self-consicously grabbed her wrist and rubbed it. She still had those scars.

"Yes Troy, I remember. I know I pinky swore..." Gabriella walked over to her desk, with her Star Wars backback, teary-eyed.

"Then I know for a fact you didn't do it!" He walked over to her and turned her head towards him, "Gabriella, Please tell me?" Gabriella tried to look away but she couldn't. She knew she defenietly couldn't lie to HIS face. She just couldn't make coherent sentences when she tried.

"It... it was Lindsey." She spoke in such a quiet voice, Troy had trouble hearing her. But he knew what he heard, and he was shocked.

"But... But why?" He was so shocked, it to him a while to get that out. He looked into her teary eyes and saw fear, saddness, but most of all, something he thought she shouldn't be feeling right now, Guilt.

"She thought I was keeping you away from finding someone you can truly enjoy and love. She said that I was wasting your time by scheduling all these things with you and not giving you enough time with things you actually care about... I know you care about me, but Troy she's right. You shouldn't care for me, I'm worthless. You should be spending your time with girls. Girls like Lindsey." She let a tear fall down her face and leaned into Troy's hand, subconsiously, while he was wiping that lonesome tear.

"What? Slutty, Whorey girls who will probably end up cheating on me? No, Our friendship is much more important to me than having tons of girls that just wanna be friends with benefits." He replied firmly, knowing Gabriella didn't think that fondly of herself. She's had problems with low self esteem since that day in 7th grade.

"No... Whatever... I need to do my homework." She turned back to her Trig homework and added, "And you need to do yours, too. So let's just forget about this whole ordeal and let me help you with your homework" She grinned cheekily towards him at the last part of her sentence and he started chuckling.

"Fine, Fine. But I need you to know you're not a waste of time, and your not worthless, Your priceless." He smiled softly and she returned it.

"Okie dokie, T-bear. Now, Trig?"


	3. Me and You? ch3

**Light A Way**

Chapter 4; At School, Wednesday, Lunchtime.

"So, Gabriella... Has anyone asked you to the Welcome Back dance this Saturday?" Sharpay quizzed Gabriella. Sharpay, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Troy and Gabriella were sitting at lunch just chatting about everything and anything. Kelsi and Ryan were talking to about a new piano arrangement. Troy immediately frowned when he heard the question, but slyly covered it with a fake smile. But not quick enough for Gabriella.

"Uhh... No. But, uh, Troy is something wrong?" She asked, Concerned.

"Ermm... Yeah... I'm fine, I guess." That was the thing with Troy. Whenever he lied he used what Gabriella liked to call 'Crutches.' Uh, Erm, Um, Oh, and Ah were only some of the Crutches she's heard from Troy. And when he lied to Gabriella, He ALWAYS ended his sentence with 'I guess.'

"No Troy, It doesn't seem like you are. Remember how you got mad at me when I lied to you? It's kinda mutual." She stated, softly, trying not to get angry.

"Can I talk to you for a second alone, Ella?" She was getting worried. Why did he need to talk alone? Was he gonna just ditch her for some other best friend? That would truly break her heart. _Gabriella's Thoughts: No, Brie, We're best friends. That's all we'll ever be. Damn. _

"Yeah... I guess." She said it half mockingly, half worriedly. They both excused themselves from the table and walked outside the cafeteria doors.

"Brie... I just don't want you going out with a jerk alright? I kinda overheard some guys in the locker room saying some stuff..." He left out what they said purposely, and hoped she wouldn't ask.

"What kind of stuff?" She narrowed her eyes and started thinking about the many ways to get him to spill if he chooses to resist.

"Ella, I don't think you wann-", He got cut off by,

"Just tell me."

"Gabriella, they were talking about the girls they wanted to bang after the dance. Most of them started to vote on who was most 'bangable' and most of them voted you. I heard Vince Tyler (_Played by Vince from 'What I like about you')_ start saying 'what a fine piece of ass' you were. Their words, not mine." He stated ruefully. He didn't want to bring forward those self-esteem issues she had. But he got confused when she started laughing.

"T-bear, I wasn't even planning on going to that stupid dance. My mom has a dinner with her new boyfriend and she wants me to meet him. Apparently she really likes him. And I'm really happy for her." She said with a smile. And that was the truth. But all she knew about the mystery man her mom thinks is the real deal is, His name is Aaron.

"Oh... Well, Ellaaaa..." He whined, "How am I supposed to have fun without yoooou?" This made her giggle. Turns out her mother had arranged for Troy to be there already. She had talked to his parents and they said it would be better than spending the night in a sweaty gym where most kids are going to be drinking spiked punch and grinding all up on each other. All she told Gabriella to do was to tell Troy so he wouldn't accidentally go to the dance. And she had forgotten until now. When they had gotten finished and everything was sorted they went back to the table. And Sharpay continued the little dance chat,

"So, Gabriella... Who do you want to ask you out? Who do you like?" Gabriella took a discreet glance at Troy, but not discreet enough for Sharpay, So she added, "Oh... Never mind. I totally get you. We'll talk about it later. But I totally heard Vince Tyler was going to ask you." She squealed with joy, but stopped when she saw an annoyed look cross Troy's and Gabriella's face.

"What's gotten your panties in a bunch? You should be happy. It's VINCE TYLER." Troy started to get irritated and Gabriella could sense it.

"Uhh... Shar, I'm not going to the dance. I have to go to a dinner to meet my mom's new boyfriend."

"Oo-La-La, Maria be getting soooome." Chad cut in, making everyone laugh.

The bell rang and they all went to the next class.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter! D: I'll make it up to you guys! R&amp;R 3<strong>

**-Carolina(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Light A Way**

_'I'll make you banana pancakes_

_Pretend like it's the weekend now_

_And we could pretend it all the time_

_Can't you see that it's just raining?_

_Ain't no need to go outside'_

_- Banana Pancakes; Jack Johnson._

Three days later, Thursday; 4:16 in the afternoon.

Gabriella and Sharpay decided to have a night to themselves, To talk about clubs their going to join, and choose what to wear to the 'Welcome Back, Wildcats!' dance on Saturday. The gang decided that they were all going to go solo, with each other.

"You don't think going solo, yet all together, is an oxymoron?" Gabriella was laughing hysterically about the fact that Chad said that. At the moment Sharpay was painting Gabriella's toenails a blood red.

"Quit moving so much! I'm gonna get red nail polish all over your toe!" Sharpay was frustrated quite a bit. Gabriella was one of those people moved EVERY part of their bodies when laughing. Suddenly Gabriella felt some liquid slide over her toe. And at that exact moment, Troy came in through the balcony door to find Sharpay yelling 'I TOLD YOU SO!' and Gabriella just sitting there looking at her toe.

"Did I pick a bad time to come in here? Shit, Ella, your toes bleeding." He just stood there staring at her toe. Gabriella started laughing.

"Nahh... It's just nail polish. But if I HAD cut my toe, that's what you would do? Just stand there? That's reassuring (sp?)" She asked, sort of peeved that he didn't even try to do anything.

"No, Urr, wait... Huh? I would have... done something, i guess." He answered, instantly regretting it. Gabriella gasped,

"You said 'I GUESS!' You wouldn't have done ANYTHING. Thanks a ton. Anyway, I'll let it slide cause I know you didn't come here to fight." she replied, Being the better person.

Sharpay cut in suddenly, " 'Oh hey Shar!' Oh, Hi Troy! What's up? 'Nothing much, and you?' Oh, just hanging out with Gabriella." She said it like a conversation with herself; she used a faux male voice for 'Troy's parts.'

"Oh, sorry Sharpie. Hey." He and Gabriella like to call Sharpay, Sharpie. It started when Gabriella couldn't pronounce Sharpay as a child. She turned to saying Sharpie, and Troy started soon after. Sharpay told everyone else that she only likes Gabriella and Troy to call her that, and they all respected that.

"Good Afternoon, Troy Alexander." She liked to use middle names whenever possible. Gabriella's name was a bit longer... But she still used it, FULLY.

"Sharpay Madison."

"Well... I can see why Sharpie cut in... It sure does feel loooonely." Gabriella added.

"Gabriella Elizabeth Juanita Maria. Heh heh..." Troy attempted to do it in a Spanish accent, like her mother when Gabriella does something wrong. Gabriella started chuckling lightly and asked,

"So, not to be rude but... Why are you here?"

"Oh, so I guess I'm not wanted. I'll just leave and take my invitation to go somewhere too."

"Yes! Gabriella and I were having GIRL time. Then you waltz in and take her from me? Nope." Sharpay cut in, half joking.

"Awwwww, Pweease, Sharpie? You can come with us..." He smiled towards her like a little baby. And Gabriella did the same,

"Pweety pweety pweease, Shawpie? With a cheewy on top." She grinned over at her and added, "And lots and lots of whipped creaaaam!" Finally, Sharpay caved. But she said,

"Uggghh! Fine, but I'm not going and being the third wheel. No siree. You guys can go. But Gabriella Elizabeth Juanita Maria Montez! You owe me a girl's day. Tomorrow." Sharpay stated this firmly.

"Yippie! This is great!" Gabriella grinned towards Sharpay, then towards Troy. Then Sharpay said,

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm gonna go now. I'm not waaanted." She slyly winked towards Gabriella. Sharpay knew that Gabriella liked -Maybe even loved- Troy Alexander Bolton. And she planned on giving them a little 'push' towards each other. She turned towards the door and walked down the stairs, Out of the front door, into her car and out of the driveway.

Gabriella turned towards Troy, "So? We going or what?" Troy chuckled and said,

"You don't even know where I was planning on taking you!"

"So…? I know it's gonna be someplace I like, because you wouldn't take me someplace I don't like to go." Gabriella replied.

"True, true." Said Troy with a slight grin. "So I thought we could go to a late lunch/early dinner thing, because I'm STARVING, then go to the movies to see Eclipse. Sound good?"

"Sounds crack-a-lacking"

"Ella, never ever say that again."


	5. Chapter 5 How do I look?

**Light A Way; Chapter 5.**

"_You're the only reason I keep on coming home." –Amos Lee. 'Sweet pea'_

Saturday, Night of the dinner/dance. 8:00 A.M. Montez household.

The light shone in her eyes as she rubbed the sleep out of them. She tried to sit up, but soon figured out why she couldn't. Troy had his arm wrapped securely around her waist, like he always does when he sleeps over. _Why do you make me love you so much? – No, Gabi, you can't be thinking stuff like that. Awe, but he does look adorable when he sleeps._

And she started singing very softly to him as he slept…

"You're a part-time lover and a full-time friend, the monkey on your back is the latest trend. Don't see what anyone can see in anyone else… but you…" She was leaning on her elbow so she could see him better, and softly stroking his hair to the side. "Here is the church and here is the steeple, we sure are cute for two ugly people. Don't see what anyone can see in anyone else … but you."

"Ella?" _OH MY GOD! TROY WOKE UP? How much did he hear? Did he hear anything at all? I hope not._

"Morning sleepyhead, you might wanna sleep a little while longer, it's only 8. And it's a Saturday."

"No, No, It's okay. But what were you doing?"

"N-n-nothing… Uhhh, we should go get breakfast." Gabriella stuttered, which made Troy very suspicious.

"Ella, I heard you singing… What was that you were singing?" Troy questioned.

"Okay, fine… It was a duet I wrote. But I also sung the guys part. I've never told you this, but I write songs. The one that I just sung was called 'Anyone else but you.' Did you like it?"

"Gabriella, that was fantastic! But why did you never tell me you wrote songs?"

"I didn't really want anyone to know… I haven't told anyone, until now." Gabriella said sheepishly.

"Why not, that was great! Can you sing it again? Please?" Troy pleaded wanting to hear his best friend's AKA the love of his life's voice.

"But, Troooy… Whyyyy? I don't wanna…" Gabriella whined.

"Please, Ella? For me?" Troy said with a cheeky smile. He knew she could never resist that face.

"Ugggh, fine… But… You have to sing it with me. It is a duet, anyway."

"But Ella, I can't sing. You can. And I know for a fact you can."

"Yes you can sing Troy. I've heard you singing in the shower. If you don't sing with me, I won't sing."

"Fine, but I don't know the words…"

"Lyric sheet coming up." She walked up to her backpack, and pulled out a black, very worn out, notebook that said ELLA'S SONGS on the front. She opened it to the page with 'Anyone else but you' on it, and walked over to Troy. She sat down on the bed next to him, and said,

"Okay, let's get on with this."

**Bold-Troy/ **_Italic-Gabriella. _Underlined- both.

**You're a part time lover and a full-time friend, the monkey on your back is the latest trend. Don't see what anyone can see in anyone else, but you.**

_Here is the church and here is the steeple, we sure are cute for two ugly people. Don't see what anyone can see in anyone else, but you._

**We both have shiny/happy fits of rage, I want more fans you want more stage. Don't see what anyone can see in anyone else, but you.**

_You're always trying to keep it real, and I'm in love with how you feel. Don't see what anyone can see in anyone else, but you._

**Kiss you on the brain, in the shadow of the train, kiss you all starry eyed, my body swings from side to side. I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else, but you. **(Sorry if I got it wrong.)

_The pebbles forgive me; the trees forgive me, so why can't you forgive me? Don't see what anyone can see in anyone else, but you._

**Do do do do do do do do do do do…**

Do do do do do do do do do do do…

Don't see what anyone can see in anyone else, but you.

When they were done, they were both very close to each other, and speechless at how their voices seemed to fit together perfectly.

"That… Was…" Troy didn't have a word for that wonderful experience. He loved singing with Gabriella, knowing it was her song, hearing her beautiful voice. But it made him sad and jealous to think that she wrote this for some other guy. _It's obviously not for me. It's a love song. She'd never think of me THAT way, _Troy thought.

"Well, that sounded so much better than I thought it would when wrote the song." Gabriella said. Truthfully, she'd never imagined she could love Troy more than she already did, but his beautiful voice made it possible. What's Gabriella's favorite sound now? Troy's voice for sure.

"Sooo, who'd you write it for?" Troy asked coyly. He'd been wondering ever since they started singing the song.

"Uhh, n-n-no one." Gabriella looked around the room, not looking at Troy anymore. Troy narrowed his eyes, but let it go, knowing he wouldn't get an answer out of her.

"So, what are we doing today?" Troy asked. He really just wanted to lie in bed with Gabriella all day. Being close to her like this makes him feel safe and happy.

"We have the dinner at 6. But I know you would rather stay in bed. So why don't I go make some pancakes and we can have a movie marathon until we absolutely have to get up?"

"Banana pancakes?" Troy asked cheekily.

"Of course! They're the best!"

"Okay, I dig that idea." Troy answered. "Do you want me to help you?"

"Sure. If you want to."

**IN THE KITCHEN. 30 MINUTES LATER.**

Giggles and chuckles were the only things you could hear in the Montez kitchen. Troy and Gabriella WERE making banana pancakes, but soon got engaged in a full-blown… Food fight!

They were both covered in pancake batter, bananas, and whipped cream. The whole kitchen was their art project now. The walls were covered in batter, the floor in bananas, even the ceiling.

"What in the world?"

The two teens turned their heads to find a furious Ms. Montez. They both grinned sheepishly towards her. Troy stood up to help Gabriella up.

"Mama, I'm really sorry. We got caught up making banana pancakes."

"Maria, it's not her fault. It's all mine. I started the food fight."

"Just like you, Troy, to take all the blame. Well, either way both of you have to clean it up. So hurry along." Maria Montez saw the way the two teens look at each other. She always believed they would get together. _Someday_, she thought.

**4:30 P.M.**

Gabriella was in the shower, while Troy was just watching T.V in her room.

"A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most… 'cause you are my heaven." Gabriella's angelic voice could be heard in the room. Troy turned off The Real World to hear her better.

"I don't wanna waste the weekend, if you don't love me pretend. A few more hours then it's time to go." Troy didn't recognize the song. _Must be one of hers… _He thought.

She came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body. Troy thought she looked beautiful. Not in a perverted way, of course. But she did. Her skin was glistening with little droplets of water, and her hair was pushed out of her eyes so he could see her beautiful face.

"Troy, what are you looking at?"

"Huh? Uhh … nothing, I guess." Gabriella let it go, even though she knew he was lying.

"What color tie are you gonna wear? Remember this is a really fancy place." She was planning on coordinating with his tie.

"Red"

"Okie doke." She went to go change.

**5:40 P.M. – 20 Minutes to the dinner.**

Troy was sitting on the bed waiting for Gabriella to come out of the bathroom. She has been doing her makeup for the past hour! _When will she be done? _He was wearing a classic whiter dress shirt, black dress pants, and a black blazer. With a skinny blood red tie.

"I'm done!" Gabriella shouted from behind the bathroom door.

"Finally!"

Gabriella opened the door to reveal herself, and it made Troy speechless. She was wearing a floor length blood red gown, combining with his tie. You couldn't see her shoes, but she was wearing white pumps. She had her hair up in a classy bun, with few pieces of her bangs staying loose to frame her face. She barely had on any makeup, and Troy loved it because she's a natural beauty. She had simple accessories, like the diamond ear buds that Troy gave her for Christmas, and the silver heart locket that her dad gave her when she was 10. She looked beautiful.

"How do I look?"

**WOW. Long chapter to make up for long wait! :3 Hope you like it, it was so fun to write. I'll try to update soon, but I'm actually on vacation! Lol, it'll be soon though. :D Thanks for all the reviews! The blue button is callllling for you! **

**-Carolina :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Shit

**Light a way; Chapter 6.**

Saturday, at the restaurant; 6:05.

We just got to the restaurant and we haven't met up with my mom and Aaron. I have my arm linked with Troy, and we're looking for them. We hear the door open, and turn around. There stood my mom, in a beautiful soft blue dress. The dress would have reminded me of Troy's eyes, but his eyes are electric blue. And her arm was linked with Aaron. Aaron had a black suit on, with a soft blue tie, exactly the blue that my mom was wearing. He had soft brown eyes, and short curly brown hair, as well. He looked really nice. They walked up to us.

"Hi Gabi, Hi Troy, This is Aaron. Aaron this is my daughter Gabriella and her…"

"Boyfriend, I presume." Aaron said with a big smile.

"Oh no, Troy's just my bestest friend ever." Gabriella responded. She looked over to Troy with an embarrassed smile, which he returned.

"Ah, but the way you look at each other, and your body language says so much more."

Oh great.

"Ha-ha. Why don't we head to the table, so we can order? I'm starving." Gabriella and Troy walked over, And Troy pulled out the chair for me. As a thanks, I sent him over his favorite smile. He loves it when I do this lop-sided, corny, but sweet smile. I don't exactly know why, but what the hell. At least he like my smile at all right?

"So," Aaron started, "How long have you two known each other?" Troy answered that one,

"We've known each other since kindergarden, When Gabriella here stole my blue crayon." Hey, Blue was my favorite color.

"I'm still waiting for the day when you'll let that go." I replied, as he sent over a cute smile.

"That's great." Aaron said, right as the waitress came over.

No, wait.

It CAN'T be.

Lindsey.

"Shit."

**Sorry it's been a LONG ass time, I have an honors class, so… That's a LOT of homework . And sorry it's short . Next one will be SUPER long, promise . c: I'll try to update more often . SORRRRRY :3 **

**Biiii . **

**~Carolina c:**


	7. Chapter 7: Fuck My Life

**Light A Way; Chapter 7**

What the fuck. Since when does Lindsey work here? My luck officially sucks.

"What do you waa- Oh, Troy! Didn't know you would be here. It completely sucks that I had to work today, but you'll make it all better, right?"

Slut.

"Uh, Lindsey, I'm kinda here with Gabriella, Her mom and her mom's boyfriend, Aaron. I can't really do anything for you. Uh, can you just take our order? Or maybe get a different waitress or waiter?"

You tell her, Troy.

"You must be joking, Sweetie! I will be here to serve you. So, what would you like, Troy?"

"Uhm, Lindsey, there are other people here." I'm not gonna let her steal Troy.

"Fine, what do you people want?"

"Maria and I will have the uhm, Caribbean Grilled Chicken." Aaron's so sweet. He ordered for my mom, and he knows her favorite food.

"Me and Gabriella will have two of the Jack Daniel's Burgers." He turns to me and gives me the cheesy smile that I adore. Then I hear something that doesn't surprise me.

"Huh, maybe that's why she's so fat." Lindsey says it under her breath, but I can still hear it from a mile away.

"You know what Lindsey, Fuck you." I get up and storm out of the place. I don't give a shit if this is my mom's big night to introduce me to Aaron, she can introduce me some other time. Right now all I care about is getting the fuck out of this place before I flip a shit.

Oops, too late.

I go back, just to punch Lindsey in that stupid fake nose of hers. She falls down, and I just keep punching and punching until I feel Troy's arms pulling me off of her.

"Ella," He whispers into my ear, "Stop. Please."

I stop resisting, but I'm still pretty pissed.

"What the fuck, you bitch! This nose is worth more than your house!"

Ha, what a waste.

"Come on… Gabriella," Troy dragged me out of the restaurant and into his old truck.

"Look, I'm sorry, but she was getting on my nerves." She was getting on everyone's nerves.

"Gabriella, you didn't have to go and punch her."

HE'S TAKING LINDSEY'S SIDE?

"Troy, what the fuck? You're taking that slut's side?"

"GABRIELLA. What is up with you? I've never heard you talk like this in all these years. This is not the Gabriella I know. It's not the Gabriella I WANT to know. I'm not taking anyone's side. I just want things to be okay. With EVERYONE."

"Well, Troy, Sometimes things just don't fix themselves. I'm not going to apologize for what happened. She is a major bitch, and I can't apologize for what I think was right."

"No Gabriella. You don't think it's right. You wanted to do that, so you did. And now you're telling yourself that is was the right thing to do to make yourself feel better. But sometimes, you just have to admit you did something wrong, and apologize." What the fuck?

"Look, Troy, can we just go? Can you just drive me home? We can talk about this tomorrow. Please?"

"Fine. I'll stay over tonight, and we'll talk about it first thing in the morning."

Fuck my life.

**Heeeey guise! Sorry I've kinda forgotten about you guise, but it's okay; I'm baaaack! c: **

**~Carolina.**


	8. Chapter 8: It's all right

Light A Way; Chapter 8

Sunday; 9:00 A.M.

I wake up, cold and lonely. Where's Troy?

"Troy?" I say softly, while looking around the room to try to catch a glimpse of my best friend. Finally, I see Troy walk into the room in his Cookie Monster pajama pants and a gray t-shirt. His hair is all messy, and he looks like he hasn't slept very much. He's carrying a glass of orange juice and some scrambled eggs.

"Here." He puts the breakfast gently on my bedside table, and goes around to sit next to me on the bed.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you have to tell that to, Gabriella. What the fuck were you thinking, punching her like that?" He turns to me with sad eyes. "Last night was also the very first time I've heard you talk bad about someone. Ella, I really don't want you to turn into someone who goes around punching people, and putting people down."

"Troy... I don't know what I was thinking. She called me fat. And she was all over you. It kind of infuriated me."

"Why? I told you I don't like girls like that. I told you that she's not worth my time. And Brie, how many times have I told you you're beautiful?"

"Millions."

"And I don't lie. You're not fat at all, Ella."

"Troy, if I go and say sorry, can this all go behind us? Can we forget about this and go back to normal?"

"Sure." He turns to me and smiles the sweetest smile ever. "We leave in half in hour." He pats my leg twice and gets up to go change.

"Ughhh." I bury my head in my pillow.

"I don't hear you getting upppp!" He yells from the other room.

It's going to be a long day.

At Lindsey's Doorstep.

"Come on, Ella."

I ring the doorbell cautiously. The door opens to reveal Lindsey. She's wearing the shortest mini skirt I have ever seen and a tube top. She had her nose in a nose cast.

Not gonna say it. Troy told me not to say it.

"Hi, Troy!" Lindsey said it super seductively, "Hi, Crazy Bitch." She said addressing me.

"Lindsey, please don't call Ella that. She just came here to tell you something." Awe, he defended me.

"Lindsey, I just wanted to say I'm really sorry. "

"Well, you better be sorry. My nose has to be in this cast for 3 weeks!" Oh, she's mad. "Just leave before I get me security to chase you out of here."

And on that note, we left.

The Next Day; Monday, 5 A.M.

I woke up, and I felt warm arms wrapped around me. Troy. Now I know that everything was all right with us. I smiled a bit when he tightened his arms around me like a little kid holding onto his teddy bear. I tried to shimmy out of his grip so I could go get ready for school.

"No. You're staying here." He tightened his grip on me even more.

"Troy, I have to get ready for school and so do you, mister."

"Five more minutes, mommy?" He looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Uggggggh, only five minutes, Troy Alexander Bolton."

He grinned like Cheshire cat, flipped me over, and positioned me so I was comfortably lying on his chest.

5 minutes turned into 4 hours pretty easily when you're with Troy.

**Hai Guise c: Hope you liked it! **

**~Carolina.**


	9. Ch9 I cannot believe what is happening

Light A Way; Chapter 9.

9:32 A.M.; Monday Morning.

I wake up, ready to get out of this bed and get dressed for school. Troy is still here, as I can feel his arms still wrapped pretty tightly around me. I shimmy out of his grip and look at the clock.

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!" I saw him shoot up with a dazed and confused look on his face.

"Why must you shout, woman? It's way too early. I'll get up to get ready for school in a bit. Chill." His tone kinda infuriated me, but I knew that this is just how he is in the morning. Arrogant and stupid.

"I shout because there is now no need to get ready for school. Because it's 9:32!"

"Oh, shit. Ella, I'm sorry…" Pshhht, he better be for making me miss a day of school. Now I'll have to get all the notes from Taylor. Not that I mind but everyone knows I take better notes than her. She even asks me for my notes, just to redo hers sometimes. "Seriously though, I just wanted like 5 more minutes…"

"Don't lie to me, Troy Alexander. You just wanted to stay home from school."

"Okaaaay, so maybe I wanted to stay, but this wasn't my plan. I was actually going to go." Okay, he said sorry… I can forgive him. It's just ONE day.

"Fine, Troy. It's okay. But let's go do something so I'm not bored all day."

"Okay, start getting ready, and I'll get ready afterwards."

45 minutes later.

Troy was just sitting on the bed, as he had been for the past 35 minutes, just waiting for Gabriella.

"Gooooosh, Ella! How long does it take to get ready?"

"You should be grateful I am rushing, Troy Alexander. It usually takes me longer." It's true. It usually takes me about an hour to get ready.

"Ella," He comes up to the open bathroom door where I am currently applying my makeup. "You don't need any of that shit." He snatched the make-up brush from my hand sharply.

"What the hell?" He put the brush down and turned to me. He softly grabbed my head in his rough, yet calming hands. I instinctively leaned into them. He turned my head up to face him and said,

"Ella, I've never lied to you, right? Like big lies, not just lies to spare your feelings." I shook my head in his hands, for he hadn't.

"Well, then, I wouldn't lie about this, because it is the truth and nothing but the truth. You are the most beautiful person I've ever known. You're beautiful on the outside and the inside. You're kind, and helpful, and caring, and I love you, Ella." HE LOVES ME? Oh, it's the fake love, "friend love."

"Love ya too, Troy."

"No, see, Ella, I know I've always said I love you like it was no big deal, but it kinda always was. I've never actually meant it like you thought I did. I know this might ruin it all, but I can't spend my whole life wondering what could have happened if I had told you."

"Told me what?" I cannot believe what is happening!

"I am truly and deeply in love with you, Gabriella Montez."

Oh My Gosh.


	10. Ch10 aw

Light A Way; Chapter 10.

"_I am truly and deeply in love with you, Gabriella Montez."_

_Oh My Gosh._

Oh no, what do I say? Do I tell him I love him too? Yeah, I guess that would seem like the smart thing to do…

"I..." What the hell. I can't say it. I can't say it knowing that something in the future might happen and then the friendship since kindergarden will be over. So.. What should I do?

"Gabriella?" I hear Troy say, softly and timidly. He was still holding my face in his hands, and gently and lovingly rubbing my cheeks with his rough thumb.

"Troy, I love you too. I've always loved you." I was staring at his face intricately, to see what his reaction would be. My heart almost stopped when I saw his worried look begin to turn into the cheesiest smile ever. It was adorable. Suddenly, he grabbed my head and guided it towards his. When our lips met, I was sure my heart stopped. It was the best kiss ever; it was a kiss with Troy Bolton, my best friend and secret love of my life since kindergarden. Then, sadly, I felt him pull away slowly. My eyes fluttered open and I saw his smiling face.

"So does this mean what I think it means?" I really wanted to know what was going to happen. I had to ask.

"Gabriella Montez, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, T-Bear." I give him his favourite lopsided smile and he grinned back.

Wow, this has been the best day ever. I'm glad I listened to him about sleeping for five more minutes.

1 month later:

Today is "Troyella's" one month anniversary. Sharpay came up with that name; she thought we should have a name like Bradgelina. I don't get her. Ha. So far we haven't really run into any trouble with Lindsey, and everyone has been so supportive of me and Troy. But… I just can't help but wonder what Lindsey's planning.

For some reason, East high is having a random dance. It's really weird but all the girls are excited, then again so am I. Me and Troy are going together. He asked me when they started passing out the flyers. I thought he wasn't going to ask me. I thought he was just gonna assume like a jerk. But then again, Troy isn't a jerk. So we're lying on the grass in my backyard, staring at the sunset.

"I used to always dream about something like this happening." He turned to me and said,

"Me too," He smiled and kissed my cheek. "I imagined what everything would be like if I just told you, and now I'm happy I did."

"I love you, Troy. I always have and I always will." He and I lean in for a kiss, but then we hear a door opening and sit straight up.

"Mija, Aaron's coming over for dinner tonight, is that okay with you?"

"Of course, mama."

"Oh, Troy, are you staying for dinner as well?"

"Maria, when have I ever denied your wonderful cooking?" Troy smiled and winked at me and I playfully pushed him.

"Oh, okay kids, I'll tell you when to come in for dinner." She winked at me and went inside.

"Kiss-ass." I hear Troy fake a gasp and say,

"Oh you're gonna get it, Montez!" I squeal and try to get up as fast as I can, but apparently not fast enough because Troy catches me and pins me to the ground. I'm still laughing but as it dies down I notice the look in his beautiful blue eyes. They're looking down at me like I'm the most wonderful thing in the world. And I can feel them hypnotizing me little by little. He starts leaning in slowly and I can feel his warm breath on my face. In some ways, it's comforting. I can feel his heartbeat and with the way my heart is beating, I wouldn't be surprised if he could hear it. He kisses me softly and it's like the world stopped and we were the only ones alive. He slowly pulled away leaving me wanting more, but then he nuzzled his head into my neck and gave me a sweet peck. I want time to stop. I want it to leave us here forever. I want everything to be in perfect harmony just like it is now.

"This is perfect." His melodious voice brings me back to his eyes.

"Yeah. I was just thinking how much I would love it if time just stopped." Suddenly we hear soft music start to play. Its Iron & Wine's Sea & the Rhythm. It's one of my favorite songs. I turned back to the glass door and saw my mom smirking and I saw her slightly wink at me. Thank you, mom. I turned towards Troy and he raised one eyebrow at me. I shrug my shoulders and feign ignorance. I smile at him and he returns it. Then he just scoops me up in his arms and pulls me to lie on his chest. Now I can hear his heartbeat perfectly, and it has a very calming effect on me. It's like the metronome style beating could soothe me to sleep on the restless of nights. I feel him kiss my head softly and for a little while we just lie there, staring at the stars, peacefully. The song ends and Norah Jones's rendition of Love Me Tender comes on. I hear Troy start to sing along.

"Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go. You have made my life complete, and I love you so. Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfilled. For my darlin' I love you, and I always will." I look up at him and he looks down at me. He softly smiles and I give him a peck on the cheek. I just cannot hold back. I straddle him and giggle slightly as gasps and his open wide.

"! I didn't know you were this much of a rebel." He winks at me and I reply with a "seductive" smile.

"Oh, of course ." I kiss him wildly but then I hear the door open and I freak out and jump off him.

"Gabi, your friends are here and I think they're bent on staying here for dinner, maybe even over. I don't mind sweetie, it is a Friday."

"Who's here, mama?"

"Sharpay, and Chad."

"Oh no." I heard Troy say. I don't want Sharpay and Chad to pull us away from each other on our one month anniversary! I mean I love Chad and Sharpay but I was hoping to have a calm celebratory sleepover with Troy.

"Don't worry guys, we're not here to ruin your special day," I hear Shar start. "We just wanted to help you celebrate." She said perkily.

"Oh, great."


End file.
